Forgiven
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Lovino, having been rather mean to a certain Spaniard, spends a few hours with his brother to wait for the guilt to calm down. Upon his return home, Antonio is quick to drown him in love and forgiveness. Totally plotless smut!


**A/N: Oh. My. Days. Have I… Have I **_**actually **_**written totally pointless smut that **_**isn't**_** for practice? Well, it doesn't help that I've been **_**dying**_** to write Spamano for ages. AND THEY AREN'T EVEN MY OTP! It's like 6:30 am where I am right now and I have not slept yet, so even thought I've gone through this twice it's still probably full of mistakes… sorry.. Oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I know it's only Christmas Eve, but I'm going to say it now. I'll stop talking now, enjoy my porn and see you at the bottom of the page~!**

* * *

><p>"It's fucking <em>freezing<em> in here." Grumbled Lovino, pulling the baby blue blanket further round himself. The Italian found himself in a miserably foul mood, as usual.

Feliciano, who was curled beside him gave a small frown. "Maybe we should cuddle closer." He suggested, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

Lovino scoffed. "Maybe I should kick you out from under this blanket." He replied, tugging on the edge of the blue material.

"But it's _my_ blanket" The younger Italian whined, tugging it back while he and Lovino argued.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Asked Ludwig, finally getting fed up of the mindless squabbling of the Vargas twins.

Feliciano instantly stopped talking, but Lovino glared. "Shut up? No. Not once we're standing! Nonno taught us that. Sleep in the night, talk in the day, those were the rules in our house. Once you're up best get talking or Nonno thinks there's something wrong! _Shut up? _We're never _allowed _to shut up. Except when we're sleeping, and we talk in our sleep so even then we don't shut up." He ranted, folding his arms.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, continuing to read. "Why are you here, Lovino?" He asked.

"That Spanish bastard is pissing me off." Hissed the elder Vargas, laying his head on his brother's shoulder. In truth, he'd been his usual less-than-pleasant self to the Spaniard and was feeling rather guilty. All he really wanted to do was go home, apologise and cuddle up on the sofa with Antonio to watch a film or something, but his pride prevented him from doing so.

Feliciano, who could read his brother better than he could read most books, hummed, reaching up to stroke his brother's hair. "Toni won't be mad at you, Lovi." He said. "He loves you too much."

Lovino sighed. "No he doesn't." He muttered, curling up against Feliciano's side.

Whether or not he was willing to admit it, Lovino loved Antonio more than anything. He might mutter it from time to time, but he never really got round to actually telling the Spaniard how he felt and although Antonio told him he loved him everyday Lovino was reluctant to believe him.

Feliciano sighed, but said nothing more on the matter.

Lovino would get like this every now and then. He'd start feeling guilty about something, then something else that he'd done would creep into his mind, then something else and so on until the guilt made him feel physically sick. But he would never say sorry.

"I'll go home soon." Muttered Lovino, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist. "As of now, it's 3 o'clock." And with that, he closed his eyes.

Feliciano glanced up at the clock on the wall, eyes widening with the realisation of the time. He cuddled closer to his brother and closed his eyes too.

It was half past four when the brothers awoke, stretching and yawning simultaneously.

It astonished Ludwig how they were able to do things in sync like that.

Lovino was in a slightly better mood once he'd . He still swatted Feliciano away when he tried to give him a hug. "I'm going home" he mumbled, pulling himself off the sofa and heading out the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Lovino sulked all the way home, mentally planning what he was going to say to Antonio. He was no closer to finding something to say when he walked through the door. "I'm home." he called, shrugging off his jacket. He made his way into the living room, where he found a particularly troubled-looking Antonio.<p>

"Lo-Lovi!" the Spaniard jumped up from his position on the couch and trapped Lovino in an aggressive hug. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" he rambled.

Lovino pushed him off. "I was just visiting my brother." he replied, his tone low.

Antonio abused the Italian's cheek with kisses, clinging on tighter than ever. "Never leave me, Lovi." He whined, kissing across his cheek and pressing his lips against Lovino's perfect cherry red pout.

Surprisingly, Lovino kissed back without a fuss or a fight, wrapping his skinny arms around Antonio's neck. He might not tell the Spaniard that he loved him, but nothing was stopping him from showing it. When they were alone, that is.

Antonio's tongue flicked out and ran across Lovino's lips, managing to squirm it's way inside the younger man's mouth, where it flicked across it's favourite dancing partner, trying to coax it into a waltz.

With a small moan, Lovino allowed his tongue to join Antonio's in an intricate dance. He pressed himself as close to the Spaniard as he could, his eyes slipping closed.

The talented fingers of the afore mentioned Spaniard found their way under Lovino's shirt, stoking along the Italian's spine, causing him to moan loudly and whimper.

Antonio knew absolutely everything about Lovino and his body. Contrary to popular belief, his curl is not the best place to start when trying to seduce the small Italian. Although it was very sensitive, it actually just succeeded in pissing him off most of the time. That is, unless he was already pretty horny. What turned Lovino on the most was when Antonio rubbed the small of his back. He also loved it when his stomach was kissed, and when someone stroked in between his shoulder blades. Said "someone" was only ever Antonio. Lovino would never let anyone else touch him.

Lovino was the one who broke the kiss, in desperate need of oxygen. He kept himself pressed against Antonio, staring into his eyes.

Antonio smiled, moving to place gentle kisses over Lovino's neck. He smirked against Lovino's skin as his lips reached the most sensitive spot on the Italian's neck. He bit down, making sure to leave a mark for future reference. Not that he'd ever forget that spot, he just needed an excuse for when Lovi bitched at him for it.

Lovino gasped, arching his back and slamming his eyes shut. "Toni..." He purred, his hands clutching on to the Spaniard's shirt.

"Bedroom?" Antonio's voice came out in the form of the most seductive growl Lovino had ever heard and with just the slightest nod of the Italian's head he was hoisted up off the ground, carried bridal-style to the bedroom and dropped on the bed.

Lovino reached up to grab the front of Antonio's shirt, pulling him down on top of him and managing to get the buttons undone.

Antonio shrugged the useless material from his body before letting his hands find their way under Lovino's shirt, and teasingly brush over the Italian's nipples as he began kissing and sucking his neck again. With a few awkward movements of his arms, Lovino's t-shirt rode up, making it easier to pull off him and throw onto the floor, where it would be forgotten.

Reattaching his lips to Lovino's neck, Antonio let his skilful fingers dance over the other's body, before finally halting them at the waist of his jeans. Undoing the button, he slid his hand inside them, stoking Lovino through his underwear.

Lovino let out a shaky moan, clamping his eyes shut. His hips bucked up of their own accord, grinding his crotch into the Spaniard's hand, earning a cruel chuckle from the other.

"Tell me that you want me, Lovi." Purred Antonio, slipping his hand into Lovino's boxers.

Lovino gave a sharp gasp as he felt Antonio's magical fingers wrap around his member. "Ah... _¡Jódete!_" he moaned out, gripping the pillow.

As much as Antonio wanted to hear Lovino beg, he did love hearing him speaking Spanish, even if it was a profanity. And he guessed that was as good as it was getting for now. "Oh no, _mi poco de tomate_." He whispered, nibbling on Lovino's earlobe. "I think I shall be the one doing the fucking." He gently rubbed at Lovino's erection, using his free hand to play with his left nipple.

Lovino moaned loudly, tightening his grip on the pillow to the point of his knuckles turning white. "Antonio." He gasped out, his eyes opened slightly.

Antonio smirked, gently guiding Lovino's jeans and boxers down his legs and onto the floor. He sat up to admire the view of the newly stripped Italian beneath him.

With a furious blush splashed across his face, Lovino glared to the side. "Stop staring at me." He grumbled.

"But you're so beautiful." Replied Antonio, running his hands over Lovino's bare chest before ghosting them over his erection, earning a frustrated moan. He gave a small chuckle as he gently eased his index finger into Lovino's tight entrance.

Lovino gasped quietly at the strange feeling and took deep breaths as another of Antonio's fingers found it's way inside of him. "Toni~" he whined.

Antonio smirked, kissing his way down Lovino's chest and stomach, pausing slightly before taking the entirety of Lovino's member into his mouth. He continued to rub at the Italian's insides, scissoring his fingers as he bobbed his head.

Lovino moaned and panted, tightening his already fierce grip on the pillow beneath his head. He gave a loud scream as the Spaniard's fingers rubbed against his prostate.

With one last suck, Antonio released Lovino's erection and kissed his was back up the Italian's stomach, chest and neck before pressing his mouth against Lovino's.

Lovino reached down between their bodies, fumbling with the fasten on Antonio's jeans. It didn't take long before he'd manage to push the offending denim away from Antonio's perfect body, his boxers soon following.

"Eager, Lovi?" chucked the Spaniard with a cocky grin.

"Shut up!" Grumbled Lovino, the redness on his cheeks darkening to a dangerous crimson. "It's your fault!"

Antonio rubbed his hands down Lovino's thighs before pulling them upward slightly. He pressed the tip of his member against his lover's entrance gently. "And I intend to take full responsibility." He whispered hotly into Lovino's ear as he jerked his hips forward, sheathing himself in the Italian's tight heat.

Lovino gave a strangled scream, his eyes closing tightly as Antonio impaled him. His arms shot up and coiled themselves around the Spaniard's neck. "Ah! Oh, _Dio_! Antonio!" He moaned loudly.

Antonio moved his hips at a gentle pace at first, deciding it would be best to take it slowly until his beautiful little Italian to give him the go ahead.

"What the f-fuck are you... Are you w-waiting for?" Hissed Lovino.

With a small smile, Antonio increased his pace. The poor Spaniard was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He gripped Lovino's hips, lifting them slightly as he angled himself perfectly. He knew the ins and outs of Lovino's body better than he knew his own home, so he knew exactly where the Italian's sweet spot was. He slammed into that magnificent cluster of nerves inside of Lovino and was rewarded with the loudest moan his lover had given all night.

"Yes! A-Anto...nio! The-there!" Screamed the Italian, wrapping his legs around the Spaniard's waist.

Antonio smirked as he glanced at Lovino's beautiful face. He thought for a moment before deciding that his lover was probably horny enough by now. He reached up and twisted his fingers around Lovino's rouge curl.

Lovino's eyes shot wide open as another loud moan slipped past his lips. "N-no! Toni I... I won't last!" He cried.

With a sadistic chuckle, Antonio gave a harsh tug on the chestnut coloured curl as he slammed himself into that perfect Italian beneath him, his member hitting Lovino's prostate dead-on.

The brutal attack on his senses drove Lovino over the edge. He gave a ear-splitting scream as he came over himself and Antonio.

The Spaniard pulled himself from the velvet walls that he had previously been so comfortable in. He grabbed hold of Lovino's hips, flipping him over.

Lovino fell on his stomach before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. His panting breaths become more laboured as he waited for the inevitable bliss that he was about to experience.

Antonio leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Lovino's tailbone. He slowly dragged his tongue up along the Italian's spine, earning cute shivers and quiet gasps. Once he'd reached Lovino's neck, he began gently nibbling at the soft, olive skin that he adored and worshipped. His hands kept a firm grip on Lovino's hips as he teasingly prodded at his entrance.

Lovino gasped and panted, trying to force himself backwards onto Antonio's erection, but failing due to the Spaniard's hand on his hips, holding him in place. "Antonio!" He whined. "Please!"

Antonio gave another smirk, driving himself forwards and back into that delicious tightness. He let a loud groan pass his lips as he repeatedly thrust himself roughly into his lover. "Lovino... _Te amo_..."

Lovino held tightly onto the headboard, moaning just as loudly as before. "_Si_... _S-si_... _Ti amo troppo_..." He panted out between blissful groans. "So very... So very much!"

Sensing his impending orgasm, Antonio reached up and gave a few more harsh yanks on Lovino's curl, timing them perfectly with his thrusts.

Lovino screamed Antonio's name along with a string of incoherent curses as he climaxed for the second time that night, splattering his seed over the bed sheets.

With a few more rough thrusts, Antonio moaned the loudest he had all night as he released inside of Lovino, staining his velvet walls with his essence.

The two collapsed side by side, panting, damp and sticky, but neither really cared. They still cuddled as close as possible, pulling the warm duvet over themselves.

Antonio brushed Lovino's matted hair out of his face, leaving little kisses on his cheeks and nose. "I'll love you forever." He whispered.

"You can't say the for sure, bastard." Grumbled Lovino, attempted to hide his face in Antonio's chest, but finding it hard to break his face out of Antonio's protective grasp.

With another kiss, this time to Lovino's lips, the Spaniard stared his lover strait in the eyes. "I can." He assured. "I'm never letting you go."

Lovino gave a rare, genuine smile. "Come on. Sleep." He said, tucking himself under the Spaniard's chin.

Antonio smiled, wrapping his arms protectively around his gorgeous Italian. "Oh, and by the way," He whispered. "There's no need to be sorry."

Lovino tensed a little. Sometimes it was scary just how well Antonio knew him. He sighed. "There is. I'm _horrid_ to you, and you just act as if I've done nothing wrong." He replied, squeezing his eyes shut. Damn it, he would _**not **_cry!

"But that's because you _haven't _done anything wrong." Said Antonio, stroking Lovino's damp, chestnut hair in a soothing manner. "You're not so great at saying what your feeling and that frustrates you, so you lash out. I'll always defend the things you do, Lovi."

By this time, Lovino was sobbing quietly. What the _hell _did he ever do to deserve someone as loving, understanding and sweet as Antonio? "Never leave me." He whispered.

Antonio smiled, kissing Lovino's hair. "I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered back, cradling his precious little boyfriend as close as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Right, so, what do you guys think? I know it's not fabby, but it's way better than my Franada, which, in my defence, was my first ever lemon! So, yeah, this is only my second. Let me know what you think, guys! I live off feedback! I hope you have a magnificent Christmas! Lolly out~ xXx<strong>


End file.
